Hiding in a Bishop's Shadow
"If you can ask for aid in this quest from anyone then we will do our best to get them your word." Following this advice Amarka wrote the these letters hoping they would be read in time: - Greetings Stormcrow, I am not sure if you remember me, but we made acquaintance in Valrose. Though our meeting was short I learned much about you. Straying from the path of righteousness is not a sign of strength. Thievery only for the gain of oneself is not the result of high intelligence. Selling yourself to others is not a sign of honor. What is it that your guild even sees in you to allow any power within your grasp? Sir... I am not even sure a title of that substance is the correct way to address a male of your standings. Boy is more fitting. Boy, if you wish to try and be anything more than the foolish hack that you are then you will accept this invite. The Hand of Men has been destroying cities outside of Halia Mortes, an area you know all too well. There is no telling when your home, a land that should be sacred, shall be nothing more than rubble. Come prove you have more courage than a mere child. May the Darkness be forgiving. Salutations, Amarka - Cali, Oden. 23. Ami. Ami, You will not be left without a sword in my place. Cali - Greyne I see that free will is treating you well. Ha! I cannot even fathom why the Hand would be so disrespectful to the largest facet of their progress. Every passing day, success and influence are slipping through their fingers without the stability your honor brought them. Though we have not met, I did get the pleasure of watching your triumph in Valrose. I hope that you indulge in this invitation for retribution. The Champion of Valrose deserves more than to be chased off by mere torches. A corrupt company is a perfect outlet for some baneful intentions. Come and wreak a bit of havoc, you may even like it. So what about it? Are you ready for a little chaos? May the Darkness be forgiving, Amarka The following letter is not written by Amarka, however, its intent was part of an idea she had. - Víðarr Pillaging the poor, is there a lesser form of theft? These people do nothing, mean nothing, yet that doesn’t mean their lives should be taken out of inability to fend for themselves. The Hand of Men are nothing but cowards. I know you have been looking for a more satisfying outlet than hunting for mortal sustenance. Taking the life of a sheer animal will never compare to the intensity that stealing a human soul from this realm invokes. Feeling their last breath, their grasp on this reality silp, is more intoxicating than a spirit concocted by the gods. Help teach them what it feels like to be out matched. What it feels like to for all you have ever known to be turned against you. The Darkness will hide your face, Vaman Zaras (He will be introduced soon, sorry for the holes!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Category:Amarka Category:Character lore